1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium directed to a prioritized messaging system for a game that can be played on social networking sites.
2. Description of the Related Art
Social networking sites (e.g., FACEBOOK) can host applications (e.g., FARMVILLE, WORDS WITH FRIENDS). Messages can be sent to users of those applications. Some social networking sites may limit the amount of messages that can be delivered in order to reduce what might be considered spam.
What is needed is a way to help mitigate the effect of the restrictions of sending messages on some social networking sites.